


Благодаря луне в скорпионе

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Roleri



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Immortality Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roleri/pseuds/Roleri
Summary: Никто не обращал на него внимания, поэтому Алек изучал Магнуса.





	Благодаря луне в скорпионе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [thanks to the full moon in scorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423861) by [firstaudrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstaudrina/pseuds/firstaudrina). 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213722510.htm
> 
> Предупреждения: вариант развития событий после 1х13, AU по отношению ко 2-му сезону
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения переводчика.
> 
> Бета: McCreation

Впервые оставшись на ночь у Магнуса, Алек даже не понял, что это их первая ночь вдвоем. Он всего лишь помогал убираться и присматривать за Люком, не переставая думать, что ему пора домой. В Институте было полно дел и ждали они именно Алека, но он все равно не мог заставить себя уйти. Даже несколько раз повторил «мне надо идти», словно, если озвучить мысль, ее будет сложнее оспорить.

— Иди, если хочешь, — наконец сказал сидящий в кресле Магнус. Он поднял голову — на нижних веках сверкнуло золото. — Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался. 

И по-глупости Алек послушался.

Это была долгая ночь, и они почти не оставались наедине. Нужно было ухаживать за Люком и скрашивать его одиночество разговорами. Клэри и Джейс ходили туда-сюда, постоянно перешептываясь, чем ужасно раздражали Алека, хоть он и старался их игнорировать. Никто не обращал на него внимания, поэтому Алек изучал Магнуса.

У него в голове не укладывалось, как Магнус может быть настолько раскован в том, что говорит и делает. Свои слова он постоянно дополнял порывистыми жестами, а эмоции легко сменяли друг друга на его лице. Он рассказывал Алеку смешные истории, не имевшие отношения к происходившим важным событиям, — о приключениях на пиратском корабле, о воре драгоценностей, которого однажды повстречал в Перу.

Чтобы не засматриваться на Магнуса (а посмотреть было на что), Алек постоянно опускал глаза, отворачивался и старался сдержать улыбку. А когда у него это не получалось, он ловил на себе взгляд Магнуса, который тепло улыбался в ответ.

А ещё Алек никак не мог понять, почему Магнус так смотрел на него.

Алек вспоминает эту ночь снова, уже позже, после исчезновения Джейса, который пропал, испарился с Валентином, и каждую секунду его жизнь подвергается опасности, но вместо того, чтобы сделать что-нибудь полезное, Алек возвращается в квартиру Магнуса. Он испытывает чувство вины, но Иззи фактически выпихнула его за дверь, а если уж она что-то вбила в голову, то спорить с ней сложно.

— Ты не вернёшь его и не положишь конец войне за одну ночь, — сказала она. — Передохни. Я никому не расскажу, что ты расслабился на тридцать секунд.

И вот теперь Алек здесь, сидит на диване Магнуса и старается выглядеть как можно непринужденнее, чтобы скрыть нервозность. А самое странное, теперь говорит он.

После случившегося с Люком Магнус несколько раз звонил Алеку. Чаще всего поздно ночью, когда было больше шансов, что Алек возьмет трубку, хотя в его голосе и слышалась смертельная усталость. Магнус с легкостью представлял, как тот сидит один в своей комнате, ссутулившись и низко опустив голову. В тихом бормотании Алека было что-то ужасно личное, но все же он отвечал. Отвечал раз за разом.

Но говорил он мало. Магнус находил темы для разговора — его всегда называли приятным собеседником, чтобы там ни твердил Рагнор, — он рассказывал Алеку о всякой ерунде, происходившей с ним. Алек отвечал «ага» и «правда», а иногда даже смеялся. Разговор обычно длился не более пяти минут. И хотя за все это время Магнус практически не узнавал об Алеке ничего нового, ему все равно казалось, что теперь он понимает его лучше. 

Но этим вечером говорит Алек. Есть вещи, которые им надо обсудить, но сегодня для них не время. Вместо этого Алек рассказывает о Джейсе, а Магнус старается не злиться от ревности. Он напоминает себе, что Алек поцеловал его, Магнуса, Алек остался выпить еще один коктейль, Алек ответил.

Естественно, что Алек беспокоится за Джейса, и Магнус тронут, что тот доверяет ему, рассказывая о связи, которую теперь едва чувствует. Магнус отвечает дежурными фразами, разговор продолжается, тема меняется. Алек рассказывает о том, какими Джейс и Изабель были в детстве, хотя Магнуса больше интересует маленький послушный Алек, вечно следующий по пятам за этими проказниками.

Они сидят на диване. Алек смотрит прямо, Магнус вполоборота к нему, чтобы ничего не упустить. Пока Алек говорит, Магнус легонько водит кончиками пальцев по груди Алека, виднеющейся в треугольном вырезе джинсовой рубашки. Подушечкой среднего пальца очерчивает яремную ямку и ведет линию по ключице к плечу. Магнус забывается всего на секунду и понимает, что прослушал, когда Алек замолкает.

— Извини, — просит Магнус, но ему совсем не жаль.

— Ничего страшного, — отвечает Алек чуть севшим голосом. Одной рукой он аккуратно обнимает Магнуса за шею, и они оба немного смещаются, Магнус чуть отодвигается, а Алек наоборот подается ближе. То, как Алек обнимает его, наклоняется к нему, обхватывает рукой за плечи, поглаживает ладонью шею — заставляет Магнуса чувствовать себя девочкой на заднем сидении автомобиля, которая надеется, что парень сейчас, наконец, завалит ее.

Но его устроит и поцелуй.

Постепенно Алек начинает замечать кое-какие изменения. Например, стоит ему зайти в командный пункт, как по комнате будто бы проходит волна, все присутствующие на секунду замирают, что бы до этого ни делали. Мама разговаривает с ним, только если дело касается непосредственно Джейса, а отец смотрит беспомощно, будто у него связаны руки. Алек замечает заинтересованные взгляды, откровенное любопытство, а иногда и более неприятные эмоции на лицах окружающих. Ему не нравится быть в центре внимания. Есть причина, по которой он всегда этого избегал.

В обычной ситуации Алек бы никому не рассказал о происходящем, кроме, может быть, Иззи, если бы та заметила первой. Но сейчас он говорит Магнусу. Тот внимательно выслушивает его и сочувствует.

— Единственный выход, который я придумал, чтобы справиться с навязчивым вниманием — это привлечь его к себе самостоятельно. Когда ты становишься самой вопиющей персоной в комнате, то можешь контролировать причину внимания к себе, — он замолкает и добавляет: — но, наверное, этот способ тебе не подходит, милый.

— Когда ты меня так называешь, мне кажется, я разговариваю с чьей-то бабушкой, — говорит Алек. Мгновение Магнус выглядит ошарашенным, а потом громко и заливисто смеётся.

Какое бы дурное внимание не привлекала их семья ранее, теперь оно удвоилось. Они в центре сплетен, полных презрения и подлости, какими обычно и бывают сплетни. Алеку стыдно, ведь раньше он бы согласился со всем, что говорят. «Вы слышали? Лайтвуды просто обожают нежить.» И это так нелепо. Каждый раз натыкаясь на сарказм и предрассудки, Алек думает о Магнусе и в очередной раз понимает, как глуп мир, в котором он вырос.

Алек постепенно осознает то, о чем Иззи знает уже давно.

Раньше ему казалось, он понимает маму. В ее стойкости он видел силу, благородство и понимание, какой мир на самом деле. Он думал, что видит себя, видит то, каким должен стать. Но сейчас он обнаруживает, что все отнюдь не так.

К примеру, когда мама заходит в его комнату и бросает папку на стол поверх рабочих бумаг.

— Я это уже видел. — Алек невозмутимо смотрит на нее и отодвигает папку в сторону. «Магнус Бейн» аккуратно напечатано на корешке. Алек помнит фотографии — черно-белый Магнус в разных шляпах в окружении предметов роскоши. Алек все понимает. Не надо ему напоминать.

— Это более подробное досье, чем то, к которому есть доступ у тебя, — поясняет мама. Алек ошеломлен, но изумление быстро проходит, и он осознает, что удивляться нечему. Нарушить правила, чтобы доказать свою правоту, показать Алеку, что ничего-то он не знает.

— Я не буду это читать, — говорит он. — Если мне захочется узнать что-то о Магнусе, я спрошу у него.

— Поступай, как хочешь, — пожимает плечами мама и уходит. Она оставляет папку на столе. И та манит Алека, призывая открыть себя и прочитать обо всех похождениях Магнуса не одобренных Конклавом. Увидеть весь список нарушений, которые, по ее мнению, должны помочь Алеку избавиться от розовых очков.

Иззи действительно была права все это время.

Когда Алек приносит папку Магнусу, тот приходит в восторг. Он тут же открывает ее и щелчком пальцев раскладывает фотографии, вырезки и заметки на кофейном столике.

— Господи, откуда у них эти фотографии? Ангел, ну и освещение... ужас... — не скрывая отвращения, Магнус держит одну из фотографий как можно дальше от себя. — Уверен, Раг... — он резко замолкает, что странно для человека, которому всегда есть, о чем поговорить. Выражение его лица меняется с откровенного замешательства на грусть, а потом становится решительным. Когда он заговаривает снова, голос звучит мягче. — Уверен, парочку из них прислал Рагнор. Он всегда завидовал моей фотогеничности и не побрезговал бы опуститься до подобной мести.

Он откладывает папку и поворачивается к Алеку.

— У меня есть фотографии получше, — добавляет он.

Это рискованно. Но Алек принес папку не просто так, и лучше пусть Магнус расскажет сам, чем это сделает мама.

Он облизывает губы, чем тут же привлекает внимание Магнуса.

— Ладно, — говорит Алек. — Покажи.

Магнус поднимает руки вверх, словно дирижирует одному ему слышной симфонией. Тотчас распахиваются ящики и шкафчики — бесчисленное множество бумажек и предметов слетаются к ним. Часть из них принадлежит Рагнору. Алек такого не ожидал.

— Давай начнем с середины восьмидесятых, — предлагает Магнус, вороша стопку фотографий. — В 1985 у меня была шикарная стрижка.

— Ага, — Алек осторожно перебирает фотографии, но минуту спустя, будто обжегшись, роняет одну из ламинированных карточек на стол, переводит взгляд на потолок и краснеет. Магнус разглядывает причину столь бурной реакции, поджимает губы, чтобы не рассмеяться, и накрывает возмутительную фотографию книгой.

— Видишь ли,  Мэпплторп  был моим близким другом и очень талантливым фотографом, — говорит Магнус. — Делал совершенно потрясающие кадры Нижнего мира.

— Ясно... — выдавливает Алек. — У тебя остался... нет. Это не мое дело.

У Магнуса больше нет того, о чем говорит Алек, но, вероятно, в его интересах все вернуть.

— Возможно, — подмигивает Магнус.

Сдержанный, но мягкий смех Алека сразу разрушает возникшее было напряжение. Вместе они рассматривают фотографии и вещи, Магнус рассказывает истории и случаи из жизни. Алек впитывает его слова как губка. Но вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, напрягается все больше, его плечи постепенно сутулятся, пока он окончательно не горбится. Магнус хочет спросить, что не так, но по правде не желает слышать ответ — он думает, что знает его.

— Сколько всего, — наконец говорит Алек.

— Да, — медленно тянет Магнус. Он кладет на стол письмо от шведского вельможи, о котором давно позабыл. — Я живу давно.

Алек молчит.

— Не думай пока о вечности, — тихо советует Магнус. — Мне, конечно, льстит, что ты вообще думаешь о ней... — но Алеку явно не до шуток, поэтому Магнус добавляет уже серьезно: — это прозвучит банально, но есть только настоящее. Забудь о прошлом и будущем.

Это не успокаивает Алека.

— Кажется... я... мне... пора, — запинается он. Дело плохо. — То есть, меня... ждут в Институте, — это еще хуже. — Извини, я...

— Не беспокойся, — говорит Магнус и улыбается, несмотря на тревогу.

Алек не звонит Магнусу несколько дней. Не то, чтобы...

Дело в том, что...

Слишком много всего. 

Тот факт, что Магнус прожил сотни жизней еще до рождения Алека, не изменишь, но это все равно пугает. Он столько пережил, столько обрел и потерял, и кто даст гарантии, что Алек не станет просто следом во времени, одним из тех, кого Магнус однажды полюбил и оставил в прошлом столетии?

С этим сложно смириться.

Примерно на седьмой день Алек застает в тренировочном зале Клэри и Магнуса. Он напрягается. Чем больше он отстраняется, тем тяжелее остановиться, и в итоге он просто плывет по течению. Внезапно Алек чувствует себя молодым и наивным. Глупым. Он понятия не имеет, как себя вести.

Магнус застегнут на все пуговицы, уложен и сияет, как недостижимое совершенство. И стоит им встретиться взглядами, Алек понимает, что тот настороже. Клэри покидает их, посылая ему предупреждающий взгляд, который Алек решительно и полностью игнорирует.

— Я не удивлен, — говорит Магнус. Это худшее, что он мог бы сказать, и Алек тут же занимает оборону.

— Уверен, тебя мало чем удивишь спустя столько веков, — злится Алек.

Магнус невозмутимо смотрит на него.

— Понимаю. Ты пытаешься решить, достоин ли я хлопот, и склоняешься к тому, что нет.

Застигнутый врасплох, Алек удивленно моргает.

— Это не...

— Да, ты не все знаешь обо мне, — продолжает Магнус. — И действительно... у наших отношений есть границы. Я понимаю.

Однако по нему не скажешь, что это так. Больше похоже, будто Алек ударил его ножом в сердце.

— Когда меня не станет, она все еще будет здесь. — Алек понятия не имеет, что побуждает его сказать это.

— Она? — Магнус удивленно хмурит лоб. А потом понимает. — Я же говорил, она в прошлом, старая история.

Алек вспоминает Камиллу, когда злится. Это не ревность — это зависть. Это время.

Когда Алек не произносит ни слова, Магнус продолжает:

— Все это было так давно. Тебе не стоит беспокоиться.

Алек с ним не согласен.

— Назови имя того, кого ты любил, с кем был рядом до старости и смерти.

— Александр, — мягко зовет Магнус. Но Алеку не нужна его забота, он не хрустальный. Ему нужны факты. — Даже маги уязвимы перед смертью.

Алек опускает взгляд.

— Кого ты любил? — повторяет он. — Расскажи мне.

Магнус смотрит на него непоколебимо и холодно.

— Если тебе так интересно, быть может, тебе стоит прочесть ту папку.

Он выходит из комнаты, по дуге обходя Алека, чтобы не коснуться.

— Не думаешь, что перегнул палку? — спрашивает Изабель. Магнус знает, что разговаривает она с ним, хотя и смотрит совсем в другую сторону. Она внимательно следит за опасностью — нападающими людьми Валентина. — Он просто шокирован.

Сейчас неподходящее время для беседы, но Магнус восхищается ее способностью делать несколько дел одновременно.

— Со временем мы все уладим, Изабель.

Она бросает косой взгляд через плечо, словно говоря «часики тикают», и разворачивается обратно к двум членам Круга. Магнус поднимает руку, чтобы помочь ей, но кто-то сбивает его с ног, выбивая дух из легких. Он ударяется головой о бетон так сильно, что это на мгновение оглушает его. Лежа на земле и задыхаясь от боли, он получает ощутимый удар по ребрам и тут же видит занесенное над ним сияющее лезвие клинка.

Магнус собирается оттолкнуть нападающего с помощью магии, но перед глазами все еще плывет и прежде, чем он успевает сделать хоть что-то, шум боя прорезает свист стрелы. Мужчина с криком падает на землю, залив кровью некогда прекрасную парчовую рубашку Магнуса. Его место тут же занимает Алек с луком в руках. В мягком свете фонарей он кажется невообразимо высоким и величественным. Из плеча члена Круга торчит стрела.

— Ты как? — коротко бросает Алек, оглядывая лежащего Магнуса, истекающего кровью из раны на голове.

— Умереть не встать, — отвечает Магнус. — Мой герой.

Он пытается подняться, но его захлестывает волна головокружения, а тяжелый вдох тут же отзывается острой болью в ушибленных ребрах. Он чуть покачивается, но, к счастью, Клэри быстро подхватывает его под руку.

Алек смотрит на него с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом, но им и кроме этого есть о чем волноваться.

Позже, выйдя из лазарета в Институте (не то чтобы была необходимость в его посещении, но Магнус сдался под напором девушек), он натыкается на Алека. Магнус нуждается в заботе и внимании, даже когда пытается замкнуться и отстраниться, поэтому, не в силах перебороть себя, говорит:

— Ищешь меня?

Алек переминается с ноги на ногу, отводит взгляд и никак не показывает, о чем думает.

— Как ты?

— Абсолютно здоров, — отвечает Магнус, указывая на голову. — Гляди, ни царапинки, — и оставаясь верным себе, подцепляет край рубашки и показывает Алеку свои безупречные ребра. Алек стискивает зубы. — Как новенький.

— Хорошо, — кратко бросает Алек. А потом внезапно оказывается рядом, в каком-то полушаге от Магнуса, и резко целует его. Это грубый поцелуй. Алек комкает заляпанную кровью рубашку Магнуса и с силой толкает его к стене, которая удачно оказывается дверью и пропускает их в один из кабинетов. Легким движением пальцев Магнус захлопывает дверь и зажигает свет, не желая ничего упустить в полумраке.

— Александр, — выдыхает Магнус, прежде чем успевает спохватиться. Губы горят в том месте, где Алек терзал их зубами.

— Единственное, что от тебя ожидалось — это что ты не умрешь, — раздраженно говорит Алек и снова целует Магнуса, позабыв обо всем.

Магнус понятия не имеет, чей это кабинет, и есть ли у него вообще хозяин. Комната как две капли воды похожа на любую другую в Институте, в которых он был: стол, диван, кофейный столик, на полках книги в кожаном переплете. Алек подталкивает его к столу, целует, подхватывает под бедра и усаживает на гладкую полированную столешницу.

Алек такой высокий — вряд ли у Магнуса когда-либо был настолько умопомрачительно высокий любовник, — что он с легкостью наклоняется над раскинувшимся на столе Магнусом. Алек упирается одной рукой в стол, другой поддерживает Магнуса за талию. Магнус растворяется в поцелуе, у него кружится голова, дрожат руки, а сердце бешено стучит в груди — и он бы точно решил, что болен, если бы ему не было так невыносимо хорошо. И как же давно ему не было так хорошо.

Магнус резко отталкивает Алека и, удерживая его рукой, медленно расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Не сводя с Алека взгляда, он освобождает пуговицу за пуговицей, пока не расстегивает их все и рубашка не повисает на его плечах. Магнус упирается локтем в стол и наблюдает, как Алек разглядывает его, впитывает, как тот пожирает взглядом его голую кожу. Он наслаждается откровенным интересом в глазах вечно скрывающего свои чувства Алека. У того ощутимо перехватывает дыхание, когда он замечает маленькое золотое колечко в соске Магнуса. Магнус рад, что им попалась та самая фотография.

Пока внимание Алека приковано к нему, Магнус скользит рукой вниз и расстегивает ремень брюк. В окутывающей их тишине щелчок пряжки звучит особенно громко. Не предпринимая дальнейших попыток раздеться, Магнус откидывается назад и ждет, что же будет делать Алек.

А Алек сгребает его в охапку и прижимает к груди, как куклу. Магнус тут же оплетает его руками и ногами, льнет всем телом и целует. Алека ощутимо качает, когда он пытается дотащить Магнуса до дивана. Достигнув цели, он садится так резко, что Магнус валится на него сверху — и не то чтобы ему это не нравилось.

Не теряя времени, Магнус стаскивает с Алека обычную черную футболку, отбрасывает ее в сторону, целует его в шею и жадно оглаживает руками тело. И Алек отвечает ему тем же: он тянет Магнуса за волосы, царапает кожу коротко стриженными ногтями, снова и снова возвращаясь к пирсингу. У Магнуса стоит еще с момента, когда он оказался на столе, и ласки Алека заставляют ерзать у того на коленях и притираться бедрами.

Алек внимательно смотрит на него сияющими глазами, и в его шальном взгляде сквозит решимость. Даже если он и сомневается, Магнус об этом никогда не узнает. Похоже, он не в силах оторваться от кожи Магнуса дольше, чем необходимо сделать вдох. Алек скользит губами по ключице к плечу и вниз по груди. Он прихватывает сосок, задевая зубами метал. Магнус выгибается до предела, подставляясь под поцелуи Алека, и в конце концов тот просто опрокидывает его спиною на диван и опускается сверху. 

Если Алек и дальше будет так восхитительно давать волю рукам, Магнус не сможет побороть искушение вытворять побольше глупостей. 

Диванчик слишком мал для них: ноги постоянно соскальзывают на пол, руки никак не могут ухватиться за грубую обивку. Алек прокладывает дорожку поцелуев вниз по телу Магнуса, систематично и скрупулезно касаясь горячим языком каждого миллиметра кожи, а Магнус выгибается в ответ, непроизвольно стискивает плечи Алека, перебирает и ерошит пряди его волос.

Алек прикусывает кожу на талии, облизывает выступающие косточки и, добравшись до ремня брюк, замирает. Он останавливается всего на мгновение, словно не уверен, что делать теперь, но Магнус замечает. Он не хочет разрушить момент — такой нежный, горячий и внезапный — или заставлять Алека принимать решение, будто все должно произойти именно сейчас или никогда. Поэтому он тянет Алека вверх за волосы и целует в губы. Ему действительно все равно, что они сделают или не сделают. Ему достаточно прикасаться к Алеку. Более чем.

Магнус перехватывает инициативу, и они целуются так увлеченно, что в конце концов скатываются с дивана. Инстинктивно махнув пальцами, Магнус откидывает с дороги кофейный столик. Алек снова оказывается сверху — бедра крепко прижаты к бедрам Магнуса, глаза закрыты, а рот, наоборот, приоткрыт. «Боже, — потрясенно думает Магнус. — Боже».

Все происходит прямо тут — на ковре. Так и не раздевшись до конца, они трутся друг о друга бедрами. Магнус лежит, закинув одну руку над головой — пальцы сплетены с пальцами Алека, — а другой прижимает его к себе за задницу. Когда Алек кончает, то делает это почти беззвучно — лишь сдавленно выдыхает в губы Магнуса и вздрагивает всем телом. А потом, не сводя взгляда с его лица, гладит по щеке, подбородку, губам, пока тот не кончает следом, куда более шумно.

Алек скатывается с него, и они лежат рядом.

— Жизнеутверждающе, — говорит Магнус. — Приятно знать, что ты беспокоишься.

Он лежит с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, и вздрагивает, почувствовав легкое прикосновение к щеке. Алек нежно очерчивает пальцем его скулу.

— Твои глаза, — говорит Алек. — Они другие, когда ты...

Магнус изучает его, ожидая приговора.

— В действительности они именно такие, — наконец признается он. Он позволяет чарам спасть, и Алек приподнимается на локте, чтобы как следует рассмотреть, оценить, впитать Магнуса таким, какой он на самом деле. А потом Алек увлекает его в очередной поцелуй, искренний и неумелый. И Магнус дрожит сильнее, чем во время оргазма, словно последний бастион его самосохранения дал трещину.

Теперь Алек может делать с ним все, что вздумается.

На следующий день они встречаются в обычном кафе недалеко от лофта Магнуса. Алек опаздывает. Когда он добирается, Магнус уже ждет его, уютно устроившись с двумя чашками за столиком в углу. И хотя он один, кажется, будто идет прием в его честь. Хочет того Магнус или нет, но он всегда в центре внимания, и присутствующие словно вращаются вокруг него. И дело не в том, как он выглядит и во что одет (все же они в Нью-Йорке), в Магнусе есть то, чего не хватает окружающим. Магнус просто выделяется. Он сияет.

— Привет, — здоровается Алек. Он подходит к пустому стулу напротив Магнуса и просто стоит, не предпринимая попытки сесть.

Магнус поднимает голову и одаривает его неописуемым, но в тоже время обжигающим взглядом.

— Александр.

Похоже, это хороший знак, настолько хороший, что Алек решается опуститься на стул и придвигает к себе кофе (черный с сахаром), который Магнус заказал для него.

— Почему так далеко? — Магнус улыбается уголком губ.

Алек поспешно сглатывает и старается не подавиться горячим кофе с первого же глотка. Он поднимается и пересаживается к Магнусу. Чтобы втиснуться рядом на небольшой скамеечке, ему приходится обнять Магнуса одной рукой.

Алеку кажется, что его освежевали заживо — и не только сейчас, а со вчерашнего дня. Он весь покрывается мурашками, а кожа стала ужасно чувствительной. Он понятия не имеет, что должен чувствовать. Он уже не девственник? Так ли ощущается лишение девственности? Считается ли то, что он кончил, прижавшись к Магнусу, не сняв джинсы? Ему кажется, что считается, но Алек в этом ни капли не разбирается.

— Все нормально, — шепчет Магнус ему на ухо. — Все хорошо.

— Нет, я знаю. Я... — Алек не может выкинуть из головы собственную глупость, которая изначально развела их. — Я не хотел пугаться. Ни сейчас, ни тогда. Когда ты показал мне все эти фотографии и вещи. Просто это было... Я был ошеломлен. Я поступил, как идиот.

— Вовсе нет, — твердо говорит Магнус. — Я... — он колеблется, прежде чем продолжить, — слишком недоверчив.

— Для этого есть веские причины.

— Я мог бы сказать хоть что-то, — пожимает плечами Магнус. — Предупредить тебя, объяснить. Но я этого не сделал.

Теперь Алек лучше разбирается в выражениях лица Магнуса: за маской холодности и высокомерия тот пытается скрыть собственную ранимость.

— Все это ново.

— Для нас обоих, — соглашается Магнус. И тяжесть, сдавливавшая грудь Алека, исчезает — ведь это правда. Теперь он может расслабиться. Алек прекрасно замечает все те подмигивания и заинтересованные взгляды, что достаются Магнусу. И ревность Алека — это сладкая ревность, ведь Магнус смотрит только на него.

— Все, что мне твердят о тебе, — говорит Алек. — Я вроде как знаю, это правда, но...

— Уверен? — обрывает его Магнус. И хотя уголки его губ приподняты, он не улыбается. — Точно знаешь? 

Алек не отвечает, давая понять взглядом, что «да», и одновременно извиняясь. Он молчит, пока Магнус не напоминает: — Ты знаешь, что это правда, но?

Алек поджимает губы и смотрит куда угодно, только не на Магнуса. Тот смеется и наклоняется, пока не касается изогнутыми в улыбке губами шеи Алека.

— Всякий раз, когда требуется ответить на простой вопрос о своих чувствах, ты выглядишь так, будто пытаешься побороть заклятие правды.

Алек фыркает, чуть наклоняет голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Магнусом, и вскидывает бровь.

— Это не кажется правдой, — наконец договаривает он.

Алека бросает в жар от того, как пристально Магнус смотрит на его губы. Но Магнус быстро отводит взгляд, берет в руку напиток (конечно же фраппучино с сиропом и взбитыми сливками) и делает глоток. Алек гадает, ведет ли он себя так из уважения к нему, его неопытности и предполагаемой застенчивости. «Не волнуйся, — хочется сказать Алеку, но он пока не может. — Ты можешь поцеловать меня, когда вздумаешь».

Вместо этого Алек поворачивает Магнуса лицом к себе, наслаждаясь удивлением, мелькнувшим в его глазах, и целует сам. Губы Магнуса на вкус как сахар. Забавно, что именно Магнус заставляет Алека чувствовать вседозволенность, как, например, целоваться в комнате, полной незнакомцев.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Магнус выдыхает:

— Не хочешь пойти ко мне? Домой? — его глаза сияют удивительно ярко. Алек помнит, какие они на самом деле, помнит, как Магнус лежал на ковре, запрокинув голову, а его глаза мерцали золотом. И да. Он хочет.

— Мы теперь будем заниматься этим все время? — выпаливает он прежде, чем успевает сдержаться.

— Дай Бог, — весело смеется Магнус. Он хватает Алека за рубашку и тянет за собой.

Кафе совсем недалеко от лофта, кроме того, они так торопятся, что путь занимает не больше пяти минут. Дорога кажется Алеку одновременно мигом и вечностью. Его захлестывает адреналин, словно он на охоте, и в то же время он нервничает так, что зашкаливает пульс. Удивительно испытывать столько эмоций одновременно. Было ли так всегда или это тоже впервые?

Магнус начинает раздеваться, как только они оказываются в подъезде. Вот кашемировый шарф зацепился за столбик лестницы, вот забытый шелковый нагрудный платок лежит на ступеньке. Алек рассеянно собирает каждый предмет одежды, любуясь, как перекатываются мышцы плеч и спины идущего впереди Магнуса. За время пути тот успевает избавиться от двух шарфов, ремня, жилетки и рубашки, но все равно кажется Алеку полностью одетым. Слои одежды бесконечны, как в мультфильме: стоит снять рубашку, как под ней оказывается еще что-то.

Магнус оборачивается, улыбается и открывает дверь. Как только они оказываются в квартире, Алек наклоняется и целует Магнуса, несмело и с надеждой поглаживая его голые руки. Магнус намного увереннее избавляет Алека от одежды. И Алеку это нравится, нравится видеть свою одежду в лофте Магнуса: куртку на спинке стула, футболку на ковре. Стягивая с Магнуса майку, он вспоминает, как, развалившись на столе, тот медленно расстегивал рубашку, позволяя ей спасть с плеч.

Это возбуждает и заводит еще сильнее. Он скользит пальцами по теплой и загорелой коже Магнуса. Алек и подумать не мог, что можно носить сразу столько драгоценностей: кольцо на каждом пальце, браслеты на запястьях и бицепсах, пирсинг в соске, семь, если не больше, ожерелий на шее, одно из которых настолько длинное, что доходит до талии, и соединяется там с тонкой цепочкой, опоясывающей бедра. Бесстыдно.

Магнус подцепляет пальцами шлевки на джинсах Алека.

— В спальню?

Алек вспыхивает. Он дважды сглатывает, прежде чем кивнуть.

— В спальню.

Спальня Магнуса поражает своей роскошью. Великолепное постельное белье, гобелены на стенах, туалетный столик, уставленный склянками и баночками, словно буфет с ингредиентами для зелий, — все это выглядит как в любовном романе. Алек даже не представлял, что будет лежать на кровати в такой комнате, пока мужчина, от которого у него мурашки бегут по коже, будет целовать его живот.

В прошлом Алек часто размышлял, что в его жизни никогда не будет ничего подобного. Он смирился с тем, что не узнает, каково это — когда кто-то касается тебя, — задолго до появления Магнуса, который захотел прикоснуться к нему сам. Но страшнее всего было то, с какой легкостью Алек смирился с тем, что этого не будет никогда. Даже когда речь заходила о женитьбе на женщине — на Лидии, — он ни разу не задумывался о сексе. Это был долг. Он не думал, что окажется в чьей-то спальне и будет заниматься сексом. Никогда не думал, что ему выпадет шанс.

Он приподнимается, утопает в мягком матрасе, тянется к Магнусу и с благоговеньем очерчивает пальцами его подбородок. Алек целует Магнуса ласково, но напористо, смакуя, с какой готовностью тот отвечает. От Магнуса пахнет одеколоном, и Алек понятия не имеет, каким. Чем-то терпким и романтичным, наверное, из один из флаконов на столе, какая-нибудь бутылочка из темного стекла с металлическими этикетками и изящной пробкой. Алек целует Магнуса в шею, вдыхая будоражащий аромат одеколона, апельсинов и жженого сахара. Чуть отстранившись, он замечает ласковый взгляд Магнуса, и внутри у него все переворачивается.

— Чего ты хочешь? — шепчет Магнус.

Алек понятия не имеет.

— Тебя.

Магнус касается пальцами его губ, очерчивая их изгиб.

— Тогда тебе повезло.

Алек принимается за работу. Он снимает кольца, ожерелья и браслеты, аккуратно расстегивает каждый замочек и специально оставляет нательную цепочку. Он нервничает, когда не справляется с мудреными завязками на кожаных штанах Магнуса, и тот просто предлагает избавиться от них с помощью магии, но Алеку нравится нервничать. Ему хочется сделать все самостоятельно.

Для того, кто всегда казался Алеку эфемерным, Магнус на удивление плотный на ощупь, мускулистый и сильный. Место, где Магнус был ранен, легко зажило, так быстро, что Алек даже не уверен, что на нем успел образоваться синяк. Он помнит острое чувство паники, когда это случилось, но все обошлось, все живы. Магнус не пострадал. Он будет жить вечно.

Алек все еще понятия не имеет, почему кто-то настолько сногсшибательный и успешный, как Магнус, который столько повидал и перепробовал, любит его. Но пока он старается не беспокоиться об этом. Сейчас его не волнуют причины. 

— Не стоит, — говорит Магнус, когда Алек замирает, как ранее в Институте. Алек едва касается губами пояса боксеров Магнуса — они в сеточку, на случай, если Алеку надоело жить, — черной полоски, пересекающей его бедра.

— Нет, я хочу, — Магнус понятия не имеет, как сильно Алек хочет этого. — Просто, я никогда... Вряд ли у меня хорошо получится, — Алек вскидывает бровь, чтобы предотвратить любые попытки успокоить. — Только не говори, что будет классно. Я просчитал все вероятности.

— Да что ты, — смеется Магнус. — Ну ладно, продолжай. Сделай мне отвратительный минет. Не буду ожидать ничего сверхъестественного.

Алек краснеет и коротко благодарит, прежде чем коснуться губами сетки. Он чувствует, как горит тело Магнуса, когда он скользит языком по ткани, а потом и вовсе стягивает ее.

Алеку требуется некоторое время, чтобы приноровиться. В итоге он оказывается на коленях на полу, а Магнус лежит, развалившись на кровати, закинув ноги ему на плечи. Алек медленно гладит его от колена до бедра и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать плоские мускулы живота. На этом прелюдия заканчивается, и Алек берет член Магнуса в рот. Они давно этого ждали — Алек ждал этого всю жизнь.

Все странно и неудобно, но заводит так, что у Алека сердце выпрыгивает из груди. Пару раз он сбивается, переусердствовав, но он ничего не может поделать, он хочет этого слишком сильно. Периодически Алек отстраняется снять напряжение в челюсти и восстановить дыхание, но его терпения хватает, чтобы выждать лишь пару секунд.

— Боже, — стонет Магнус, откинувшись на кровати и выгнувшись всем телом. Золотая цепочка поблескивает в сумраке. Он стискивает пальцы в кулаки, хватается за воздух, и мускулы на его руках проступают особенно явно. С каждым стоном он напрягается все сильнее, его красивое лицо искажается. И все это дело рук Алека.

— Что мне сделать? — спрашивает Алек, к собственному удивлению его голос звучит хрипло и низко. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты кончил?

— Просто продолжай, — говорит Магнус. Он уже выглядит уставшим и разморенным. Он лежит на постели, прикрыв глаза и уткнувшись щекой в покрывало, и тяжело дышит. Алек чуть улыбается и закусывает губу.

— Эй, — зовет он. — Посмотри на меня.

Магнус едва слышно вздыхает, приподнимается на локтях и затуманено, словно только что очнулся ото сна, смотрит вниз, вдоль своего умопомрачительного тела, на Алека. Его глаза настоящие, с вертикальными зрачками. — М?

Алек слишком заведен, чтобы испытывать смущение. Он чувствует смелость и легкость.

— Продолжай смотреть, — говорит Алек.

Он облизывает губы и начинает снова, прикрывает глаза, зная, что Магнус не сводит с него взгляда, наблюдает, как Алек скользит губами по его члену. Он зарывается пальцами в волосы Алека, ерошит их, поглаживает шею, щеку, горло, сжимает его плечи.

— Алек, — охает Магнус. — Александр, я не уверен, что ты хочешь...

Но Алек хочет все и сразу.

Алек остается до утра. Конечно же, Магнус позволяет ему поспать, хотя сам слишком на взводе. И не только от секса, но и от всего дня — от того взгляда, которым наградил его Алек, зайдя в кафе, от выражения его лица, сочетающего шокирующую уязвимость и неожиданную теплоту. Но и от секса тоже. Магнус с нежностью вспоминает о случившемся.

Чтобы не сидеть и не рассматривать спящего Алека, Магнус поднимается с кровати и прохаживается по лофту, маниакально переставляя мебель и меняя дизайн интерьера. Все вокруг становится синим и серебряным с изображением звезд. Перед рассветом Алек начинает ворочаться, и Магнус щелчком пальцев заваривает травяной чай и приносит его в комнату на серебряном подносе. Он надеется застать Алека спросонья, но, конечно же, тот уже начеку: сидит, чуть согнувшись, среди алых простыней. Он проводит рукой по лицу и волосам, а потом поднимает голову и улыбается Магнусу.

И это уже слишком, Магнус едва сдерживается.

Он опускает поднос на тумбочку, забирается обратно в постель, устраивается поудобнее и проводит пальцами по позвонкам на спине Алека. Тот отзывается на прикосновение и откидывается обратно на подушки, хотя заметно, что его собранность никуда не исчезла. Его сумеречный охотник всегда начеку.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Суечусь, — отмахивается Магнус. — Нервничаю.

Алек улыбается вновь, словно никак не может перестать. Он прижимается к Магнусу, и тот обнимает его рукой.

— Не знал, что ты нервничаешь.

— Тогда тебе еще многое предстоит узнать, — смеется Магнус.

Алек становится серьезнее, собраннее. Это отнюдь не та реакция, которой добивался Магнус.

— Да точно. Знаю, — и прежде, чем Магнус успевает его успокоить, говорит. — Расскажи мне о нем.

Такого Магнус не ожидал, но в тоже время он знает, что Алек говорит не о его бывших или Роберте Мэпплторпе, или Фрейде, или Микеланджело. Он прекрасно понимает, кого имеет в виду Алек, и о чем он просит. Что предлагает, спрашивая.

— Жаль, что вы не встретились, — беспечно начинает Магнус. — Вы двое бы спелись. Оба одного поля ягоды. И как только я умудряюсь окружить себя такими, как вы?

Алек фыркает, но он не обижен. Магнус и не ожидал, что он будет. 

— Он был твоим лучшим другом.

— Одним из немногих, кто действительно знал меня, — добавляет Магнус.

Алек замолкает, неловко и смущенно.

— Мне бы хотелось узнать тебя.

На красивом лице Магнуса читается неуверенность.

— В моей жизни было много всего. И не всегда приятного.

— Я знаю, — Алек смотрит твердо. — Без обид, но я видел весьма компрометирующие фотографии.

Чуть приподнятые уголки его губ намекают на сарказм. Магнус смеется, запрокинув голову, смеется, пока Алек не затыкает его поцелуем.

— Господи, у тебя совершенно нет чувства юмора. Рагнору бы это понравилось.


End file.
